


Perfect Host

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Charlie is a perfect host (aka comment porn)





	Perfect Host

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Popping in to leave some comment porn I just wrote for [](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)[**florahart**](http://florahart.livejournal.com/)! Some of you may know she has surgery this morning and she [requested comment fic or art or links to fun things](http://www.livejournal.com/users/florahart/259610.html) since she'll be home soon and feeling groggy/drugged/and post-surgery yuck. Stop by and leave her a pressie if you know her. She deserves lots of hugs and fic. *nods*  


* * *

Charlie watched his wife crawl up the bed and settled back in his chair. His hand lazily stroked his cock as her hand reached out to touch the soft curves of the woman currently lying in their bed. "How does she feel, baby?" he asked huskily, not sure where to look: Hermione, her hands, her body, or the pretty little blonde who whimpered as she was touched.

"Soft, smooth," Hermione told him as she looked up and winked at him. "Do you like her breasts, Charlie? They're pretty, aren't they?"

"Yeah, she's got nice tits. Think you should lick them, suck her nipples. She's so fucking wet for you," he observed as Luna spread her legs eagerly.

Hermione leaned down and ran her tongue along the curve of Luna's breast, and he groaned when Luna gasped and arched off the bed. Hermione fucked her with two fingers, pushed them in and out in a teasing way he knew all too well. He watched his wife's tongue lap at a rosy nipple, knew she was nipping at it with her teeth from the sounds Luna was making, and his hand moved faster when she kissed her way down Luna's slim body to settle between her legs.

"So fucking beautiful," he whispered as he looked at her. She smiled at him again before she lowered her head and lazily licked Luna's cunt. She was lying on her stomach, her pert arse slightly in the air, and he knew she was soaking wet by now.

Charlie stood up and walked to the bed. "Gonna fuck you now, Hermione," he told her as he brushed his cock along her wet cunt. He teased her as she licked and fucked Luna with her tongue and fingers. The blonde was watching him and he grinned at her as pushed the head of his cock into Hermione, just the head.

"Fucking tease," she cursed as she raised her head to glare at him over her shoulder. Her lips and chin were wet with Luna's pre-come and her cheeks were flushed and sweaty. He leaned forward to kiss her, licked her mouth and chin before his tongue moved into her mouth. His hand reached beneath her, fingertips traced her collarbone, her breasts, her ribs, and finally reached the damp curls between her legs.

He ended the kiss, rubbed his unshaven jaw against her neck and nipped at her earlobe, and then bit her shoulder as he thrust inside her completely. She gasped and he began to move. She went back to licking Luna, who watched them eagerly, her hands squeezing her breasts and her gaze moving from him down Hermione's back to the soft curls that were currently covering her thighs and belly.

"You like that, love?" he asked as he gripped Hermione's hips and pulled her back against him hard. "You like having my wife fuck you, touch you, lick you? She's fucking amazing with her tongue, isn't she?"

"So good," Luna agreed in a breathless moan. "Make her come? I want to see the colors explode as she screams for you."

Charlie grinned. "Oh, I'll make her scream, love," he promised. After all, what sort of host would he be if he refused a guest's request?


End file.
